pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
I have a Life/Martes 02
Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Empezamos con francés .v. Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png¿Has hecho plástica? Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png ¡¿PLÁSTICA?! Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Ah,el dibujo....No me pegues esos sustos Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ¿ Te has enterado de lo de Antonio y Pablo? Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png ¡DIOS! ¿Homosexuales en la clase? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png LOL Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png No,dios,que se han peleado,estaban jugando un partido de fútbol,Pablo tiró a puerta.... Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Fútbol fútbol fútbo,¡TODO ES CULPA DEL FÚTBOL Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Roserade.png Y empezamos como siempre.... _______________Un ratico hablando porque la seño olvida hacer fotocopias (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Juaaan ;W; Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Qu...¿Sí? Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png ALGÚN día te cortaré la cabeza,no es justo,no picas >w> Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Mira y aprende. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ELÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png MEC Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Está bien... Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png MARÍAAAAAAAAAA Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.png ¿Qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png MEC 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ¿Ves? Yo le voy ganando 39 - 0 a Elías. Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png ¿ No eran 41? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png ¡CALLA! Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Si le hago más de cuarenta mec voy a la Cárcel Mec de los Mec Mec Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png ¿A la what? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Síii.Liza va a... Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Lizabeta. Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Lo que sea.Lizabeta va a la de She is fumaaaaa,tú vas a la de Eres muuu tontaaa,yo voy a la de los Mec de los Mec y Elías va a la de Te fumas Marihuaaanaaa. Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png V-vaale... e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png ¡DARKUSS Archivo:D8.png ! Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png ewe ¿Darkuss? Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png ''Ah,shit,Darky se llama María,joder me he confundido *poker face* ''Eeeeeehm...Quería decir que eres...oscura,mala Archivo:meow.gif Y que me prestases un lápiz .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Ah .3. __________Física__________ Archivo:Cara_de_Wartortle.png Oh no *inglip* Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png ¿Qué pasa? Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png D-don D-Daviid D8 Vamos a morir a ejercicios... Don David es el profesor máaaaaaaaaaaaas malo de toda Secundaria,nos trata como a esclavos y nos dice que hagamos ejercicios horribles.Asdf,todo el rato corriendo,dando vueltas al patio,haciendo que nos montemos a caballito uno a otro (la gente de 13 años PESA Archivo:OE3.png ),corriendo apoyándonos en un pollete y luego tocando la cornisa del porche...Es horrible...ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Se me quitó las ganas de hacer física Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Subamos,entonces. Luego de subir y estar un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato peleando con Andrés porque me dio una patada,luego yo le respondí,y el dijo que era abuso,yo decía que no,que empezó el y blablabla (?) llegamos a clase. Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png *Intento abrir la puerta de clase*... ¿¡QUIÉN COÑO LA HA CERRADO Archivo:OE3.png !? -Dentro Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png *Trollface* -Fuera Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png ¡ABRID YA! *Empuja a María,la cual empuja a Sofía,la cual empuja a Octavio el cual me empujo a mi* Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png COOOÑOOOOO *La puerta se abre y me choco con Andrés* Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png ¿Has sido tú Archivo:OE3.png ? Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png ¡PARA NADA E.E! Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png MENTIRA Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Skorupi.png ¡Calláos ya,mal de amores! Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png En ese caso yo sería el Mal,y Andrés el amor,que es cursi,como él o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png >W> ______________Tecnología___________ Archivo:Cara_de_Roserade.png ¿Tenéis los trabajos de los Huesos y Músculos? Recordad,TODO ,y digo,TODOS los músculos,huesos,músculos antagonistas,los movimientos y direcciones y los músculos usados en un esfuerzo,etc,EN EL TRABAJO.Recordad que era en el Writer,y tenía que ser de 5.000 palabras e imágenes incluidas.No os preocupéis, os pondré cosas más difíciles más adelante. Todos: Archivo:OE3.png _________Recreo________ Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Blablabla (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.png Y blablabl (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png CHICAAAS SOCORRO ;W; María y yo: ¿Qué ocurre? Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png ¡ESTE NIÑO ME QUIERE DAR UN BESO ;W;! Archivo:Cara_de_Starly.png :333 Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.png Pero si es de segundo de primaria,¿qué hace aquí LOL? Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png No séee ;W; Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Mira,niño,si le das el beso a aquella chica de allí,te doy un caramelo Archivo:Cara_de_Starly.png Archivo:Dummy.gif *Va a por Sofía* Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Ehm,¿Hola? Archivo:Cara_de_Starly.png *Se inclina para darle un beso* Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png QUE COÑO Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png ¡LIZA,MARÍA AYUDADMEEEEEEEEEEE D8! María,PLaceta y yo: LOOOOL XDDD ____________Inglés____________ Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png A ver,entonces,el examen,...¿el lunes que viene...? Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Exaaaaaaaaacto Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Elías,estás callado,necesitas acción Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png *Le tira los bolis* Listo :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png Bien,ponéos a trabajar. Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Ha mandado deberes....¿ewe? ____________Saliendo_____________ Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png María,¿te vienes al Skate Park esta tarde? Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.png Por supuesto.¿BMX o Patines? Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png La respuesta está clara. Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png BMX *Ming*